


All hail to the princess of New Orleans

by Marianita195



Category: Klaroline - Fandom
Genre: Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianita195/pseuds/Marianita195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TO verse. Many werewolves disappear from the bayou without explanation. Until an army of hybrids arrive to the compound. And their leader? Hope Mikaelson. Time travel. One shot. Don't read if you like Hayley. Hints of Klaroline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All hail to the princess of New Orleans

Werewolves have gone missing for the last couple of months. No one knows where they are. No one knows what's making them leave the bayou. Most of them were male, so women and kids are left behind, barely protected.

Klaus paaced up and down his studio, drinking his old scotch straight from the bottle. His men had no idea were to look anymore. Marcel looked outside the Quarter but it was useless. And Klaus still had Mikael to deal with. He knew his father, the reason he spent his whole life running away, was alive and eager to kill him. He didn't have time for werewolves, but Hayley kept nagging him about it. Specially since Jackson was one of the missing werewolves.

What was she still doing there?... oh, right, Elijah insisted on keeping her there. Klaus couldn't care less for her. After she delivered the baby, Klaus had no use for her.

The baby... Hope...

"No." He told himself in his head. He couldn't let his mind go on that direction. He stopped himself before thinking about the daughter he held in his arms and lost within the hour. Just like he never let himself think about certain blonde vampire that had stolen his heart.

There was a commotion outside that disturbed his silence. And for a moment there he was thankful for that. Just a second before getting annoyed.

"What is the meaning of all this?" He asked as he stepped out of his studio to a very upset Hayley, Elijah trying to comfort her and Marcel pacing back and forth.

"The missing werewolves made an appearance in the bayou." Elijah said.

"Well then mystery solved!" Klaus said with a fake enthusiasm.

Hayley glared at him and Marcel stopped walking.

"No, they didn't stay. They attacked the other werewolves." He said.

That caught Klaus' attention. Werewolves didn't turn against their own pack.

"That's not all." Hayley said. "They turned! They had fangs and their eyes were yellow!"

Klaus frowned. It wasn't full moon. It wasn't possible.

"I have a bad feeling, man." Marcel said. "Davina has been worried the last few weeks, she said the ancestors told her something big was coming. Something about a powerful witch, someone from another time."

"What does that mean?" Elijah asked.

"We don't know, but it doesn't sound good!" Marcel replied.

In that moment the doors to the compound flew open and two lines of men walked in. They wore military clothes and they marched in a very organized pace.

"Jackson..." Hayley whispered as a familiar face appeared in front of her. He was the first man on the line, leading the others. "What happened?... Why did you attack your family?"

"It's not what you think." He said, his deep voice was strong and confident. "Orders were orders."

Hayley frowned, confused. Klaus had stepped in front of the werewolves, ready to fight.

"Will we meet the fearless leather that gave you those orders?"

"We already met." A soft, female voice said from behind the werewolves.

She walked with her head high between the two lines of men. Klaus watched her with an eyebrow arched.

So this was their leader? She couldn't be older than sixteen.

"I'm sorry love, but I don't remember your face."

The girl smirked and dimples formed next to her mouth.

"Hope." She said. "My name is Hope."

Klaus stared at her. What game was this girl playing? Maybe it was a coincidence. Maybe it was a way to hurt him. He wouldn't play this game, he wouldn't let her hurt him.

"Before you jump on my throat like I've been told you would do, let me tell you, I came bearing gifts." She said lifting a hand. One of the werewolves handed her a bag.. or was he a hybrid?

She dropped the bag on the table between her and Klaus and let the content fall on it.

Klaus looked with wide eyes at the moon rings on the table. The same moon rings he had promised to the werewolves so they wouldn't have to suffer their curse, and the very same rings that weakened him because they were made with his blood.

"My hybrids don't need them anymore." The girls said looking at Jackson. "And those who haven't turn yet... well they'll have to wait until we can come up with a different spell."

Klaus walked around the table with a threatening look, but the girl didn't look afraid of him.

"What are you?" He said through his teeth.

"Werewolf. Vampire. Witch." She said slowly. "A walking, talking proof that there is no God." She added with a shrug.

He saw it then. This girl looked like Hayley, she had brown hair and green eyes. But there was a little bit of devil in those eyes. And when she smiled, dimples formed around her dark pink lips. She was Hope. His Hope.

"That's not possible."

"Oh, it is possible. Time travel is a bitch, but completely worth it."

.

This not-so-sweet reunion was moved to Klaus studio, where they could have more privacy. Of course, a few of the hybrids insisted on standing outside the door, in case their sire needed them.

Hope watched Klaus fill a glass with bourbon and down it quickly, while Hayley sat in front of her and looked at her daughter with adoration.

"You're saying that you're my daughter who time traveled from the future, turned a lot of werewolves into hybrids to bring me back my rings... Why would I believe that ridiculous story?" Klaus said, sitting on his armchair.

"I didn't come here to find your rings. I came here to fix the mistakes from the past." Hope said and took a breath. "Mikael will kill you, then Elijah and then he'll go after Rebekah." Everyone in the room stared at her. "I'll grow up without a family, I'll be hunted by witches and rejected by the vampire of New Orleans. So I decided to stop it before it happened."

"You said you were a witch, and you time traveled. But that's not possible if you're a vampire." Elijah commented.

"It is because I never died. I was born vampire. And I'm a descent direct from an original witch." She replied.

"Esther." Klaus whispered.

"This is what Davina was talking about." Marcel said. "Someone from another time."

Hope glared at him and arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, about her... she has to die." She said and Marcel quickly got up from his seat. Suddenly Klaus felt protective of this girl and got up too, getting in Marcel's way. "I'm sorry, but she's the little bitch that brought Mikael back to life. She's the reason why I grew up in an orphanage."

Klaus looked at Marcel with anger burning in his eyes.

"It was her?! And you knew about it?!"

"Hope?" Hayley's voice interrupted the heated moment just when Klaus was about to toss Marcel against a wall like a doll. The look on Hayley's eyes, it was filled with love, and ironically enough, hope.

Hope looked at her mother and rolled her eyes.

"You're hoping some mother-daughter sweet moment, aren't you?" She said coldly. Hayley frowned.

"Mikael only killed Klaus, Elijah and Reekah.. but he didn't kill you. Instead you ran and never looked for me. I grew up knowing you had turned your back at me. So forgive my french, but screw you."

Hayley gasped and Elijah frowned.

"Don't talk to your mother like that."

"She's not my mother! My mother is the woman that adopted me, the one that raised me, took me to school, made me soup when I was sick, or tired after shifting. She was the only person who explained me what was happening to me! Why my body changed, and why I could set things on fire. She's the one that taught me about being a vampire and she's the one that told me about YOU!" She said, looking at Klaus when she finished. Then she turned to Hayley. "I went looking for you years later. You shut the door on my face. She's my mom, not you."

Everyone stared at her while she tried to calm her breath.

"Mikael will find her eventually and kill her, just because he hates me. And he hates me because I remind him of you." She said looking at Klaus again. "He killed my whole family. I don't care if you believe me or not, but I'm saving her. So if you excuse me, I have an original to kill." Hope said before walking towards the door.

Elijah got up and tried to stop her.

"You can't. You can't kill an original, except..."

"With a white oak stake. I know. I have one. I time travel, remember?"

When Hope walked out of the studio Klaus followed her.

"Is it really you?" He asked softly. Hope turned and now Klaus could look at her closely. She smiled softly at him and nodded.

"I heard horrible things about you, you know?" She said and Klaus couldn't help but feel embarrassed. "But I still wanted to meet you. You're my dad and I love you anyway. It's probably because of my mom.. my adoptive mom, I mean. She told me you weren't all bad, she told me you could be kind too." She said.

Klaus swallowed hard. His daughter was standing in front of him, willing to fight the only man he ever feared to save his life. She was brave, and she was strong, he could feel it.

He stepped closer and without any control over his body, he wrapped his arms around her. He felt her small hands gripping the back of his Henley as she hugged him back and he heard her breath in deeply.

"Hope." Jackson called, breaking the tender moment. Klaus never wanted to kill someone so bad. "We found him. We found Mikael." He said handing her the white oak stake.

Hope looked at her hybrid and smirked. There they were again, those dimples. She had an evil look on her pretty face.

"Fantastic." She said with malice and started walking towards the door.

"I'm going with you." Klaus said.

"No." Hope stopped him. "After a life of loneliness and hate, I want to do this myself, this is my fight now. Besides, I have my men with me." She said pointing at her hybrids over her shoulder. "Let me do this. Let me prove to you I'm worthy of this family."

Klaus felt his heart drop. She reminded him so much of himself. He nodded his head slowly and watched her walk away again.

"Hope?" He called out and she turned to look at him. "The woman that raised you... what was her name?"

Hope smiled.

"Caroline Forbes."

And with that, Hope Mikaelson walked out the door with a her army of hybrids and a white oak stake in her hand.

 

 

 


End file.
